Attai Zehn
Attai Zehn is the main character of Project Deca. History Attai Zehn is most often described as being "a man with no past", and not even he himself knows where he came from. The furthest back he remembers is being recruited by Professor Paradox to become an agent for the Cosmic Archives, a dimension in the center of the multiverse where backups of various Earths are stored in case said Earths are ever destroyed. Attai's task is to travel the multiverse and scan key events of these Earths to create their backups for the Cosmic Archives. Personality Attai has a cold, detached personality, and often treats others as if they were beneath him. He is solely focused on his job, finding the idea of extra heroics on the side pointless; that being said, if a villain he encounters personally annoys him, he has no qualms about helping to take them down. Having visited many versions of reality, he's of the opinion that individual lives don't really matter since there's always another identical version of them somewhere in the multiverse. As such, he treats people in general as disposable and relatively worthless, although he'd never make an attempt to hurt an innocent civilian. Relationships Professor Paradox Paradox is the only man Attai really respects, although that might not be obvious from his behavior. Millennia Attai has evidently encountered Millennia a few times before the start of the series and considers her obnoxious at best. Abilities Attai is a Timewalker in a similar vein to Professor Paradox and Eon, and as such, can freely travel through space-time and jump between universes. He is also immune to temporal distortion effects, such as slowing or stopping time. Equipment DecaSystem The DecaSystem is a set of technology used by Attai to aid in his task of scanning universes. The DecaSystem's core is a module attached to the front of Attai's belt. This core is linked directly to Attai's brainwaves and can be controlled with thought alone. Functions of the DecaSystem include: *Summoning the CataloGun. *Summoning the DecaCycle. *Cross-timeline communication. *Key Event detection. CataloGun The CataloGun is a unique handheld device resembling a cross between a scan gun and a credit card reader. It can be used to scan Earths via Key Events, scan and transform into aliens, and scan and utilize various items. The CataloGun can be summoned and dispelled using the DecaSystem, and can itself summon and dispel the cards it's compatible with. The cards used in the CataloGun fall under two main categories: Transformations and Items. Transformation Cards allow the user to transform into whatever alien is depicted on a given card by swiping them through the slot on the side of the gun. Item Cards allow the user to summon any miscellaneous object they have a card for by swiping them through the side slot. If either card type is loaded into the slot located at the back of the gun, they will modify the gun's offensive output, and if a card is swiped through the side reader with the rear slot still loaded, the resulting transformation/item will be modified by the rear-loaded card's properties in some way. DecaCycle Timewalking can greatly wear out an inexperienced person, so having a motorcycle that can be ridden across dimensions when you cross them seems like an obvious idea. Metatransference Suit Constantly jumping entire universes can put a strain on the body of a Timewalker, so to negate the wear and tear from frequent universe-hopping, Attai wears a unique Metatransference Suit that keeps him safe from extratemporal forces. The Metatransference Suit was commissioned for Attai by Professor Paradox and designed by Millennia, who wears the only other known suit of its type in existence. Trivia *Attai's first name, "Attai", means "my time" or "my hour" in Hebrew. His last name, "Zehn", is simply the German word for the number 10. *Attai speaks with a slightly Germanic accent and sprinkles German phrases into his speech when he becomes angry or annoyed. *Attai tends to use the alien Ridejacker as his default transformation, as Ridejacker's species is naturally immune to the negative effects of time. *Attai in his natural form has heterochromia, with his left eye being blue and his right eye being yellow. *Attai's initial appearance references the general Omnitrix color scheme used in Omniverse. Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Male Protagonists Category:CaT Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:LGBTQIA+ Characters